The Spirit Talker
by rennesme dusk
Summary: Alice Smith was orphaned as a baby and she is a mutant and recently discovered it but her mutation got her put in an form of an insane asylum. She then becomes best friends with Justice Lee who is in a situation similar to her own and Justices parents adopt Alice and Alice and Justice go to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters for help. I suck at summeries please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I owned the x-men.

It all started when I discovered I was a mutant. It was not a pleasant discovery at all because my power is mediumship. I can see and talk to spirits. That's so not good, because I found out about my powers when I was 16 at my high school, I saw the spirit of an art teacher who died at the school years ago because of some freak ass accident, it was something to do with chemicals and it melted a lot of the skin off her face and she bleed out before the ambulance could get there.

Any ways I saw her at my school and she tried to get my attention but I didn't pay attention to her thinking she was some substitute teacher and so she made her face look all melted like when she died and I ran away screaming about an art teacher with a melted face. Needless to say they all thought I was crazy. So they stuck me in a home for insane children that have mental issues and need to get better.

Only I'm not crazy, that teacher died years ago before I was born so there's no way I just heard about her death and just forgot about it until I had a mental breakdown and imagined her chasing me around. I saw her Ghost or Spirit or whatever all I know is I'm a mutant and I do not belong here.

I've been here for 3 weeks now the people here don't seem too cray cray, I'm starting to make friends even. Oh hey look there's Justice!

"Hey Justice, what's up?!" I say as I wave at her she doesn't belong here either she's a mutant too and her parents know it but they stuck her here about a week after me to cover up her mutation until they can find a place for her to go that's safe and they say that if they can find a place they'll get me out too and let me go with Justice!

"Hey Alice, nothing much I was about to go hang out in the kitchen wanna come?" She asked pointing in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Sure why not!" I say as I follow her into the kitchen.

As soon as we get in there the phone rings and Mrs. Luna answers the phone and starts to glance between me and Justice as she talks in a hushed voice. Mrs. Luna is one of the ladies who helps run this home for crazy's. I just wonder what she's talking about so I discretely get closer and try to listen in.

"Look I think you are making a huge mistake Mrs. Lee, the girls need more time to try and get better in the home. Yes I know but- I know I'm not saying- Fine okay I'll tell the girls to pack their stuff. Yes, goodbye Mrs. Lee" She spoke into the phone before hanging up and turning to me and Justice.

"Pack your stuff and say your goodbyes to the others Justices' parents will pick you girls up in half an hour, your leaving to go to a private school they think you two are better off there." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Me and justice looked at each other and nearly jumped out of our skin and raced up the stairs and packed our stuff. Surely enough thirty minutes later me and justice are now in her parents car driving away.

"So mom, where are we going?" Justice asked.

Oh and Justice is my adoptive sister by the way. I am an orphan and after me and Justice became friends we convinced her parents to adopt me so when they got justice out of her situation they could help me out too.

"The place we're going is called the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters' were hoping that by gifted youngsters they mean mutants." Her mom said.

Justice and I just stared at each other, we are going to a school for mutants. This is gonna be so much fun!

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading but I need your help I've been sitting on this chapter for a while but I can't pick who to pair my character with at all I've been thinking either, Gambit, Pyro, or Rogue but I can't pick. So I was hoping you guys would do me a huge favor and review or pm me and tell me who you think I should pair her with it can be any of the three I've already mentioned or someone else I just need other opinions because I can't pick, thank you. I promise I won't bite!**


	2. Important News

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so I know I said you could PM me or review and let me know who you think I should pair my OC with but I thought of a better way to do this. I made a poll and you guys can vote on it, and if you want her paired with someone other than the people on the poll then PM me about it. I put the people I'm mainly gonna pay attention to in the story but unless I pair my OC with Kitty(shadowcat) then I may just ignore her because she can be very annoying.(mainly cuz I feel like everytime I write using her I make her OOC) But anyways please vote I cant make the next chapter until I know who I'm gonna pair her with and I need you guys help! Thank you so much! As soon as I know who im pairing her with I will update so get to voting!**


End file.
